


Under the Stars

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Godfather reference at the end, Intoxication, Never cheat on Bubbles' big sister, Sexual Tension, Two Shot, Violence towards musical instruments is mentioned, sexual innuendo, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: --Part of the Under the Stars Challenge::So maybe they weren't just...former enemies turned acquaintances turned...friends... but what are they then? A finale in which truths are told under a blanket of cheap plastic stars in a sorority closet .-- (Part II)
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119
Collections: PPG Challenge Hub





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs) in the [PPG_Challenge_Hub](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PPG_Challenge_Hub) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> For the prompt of "things you said under the stars"
> 
> Use whichever warnings, ratings, or ships apply to your submission! And have fun!

-o-o-o-   
  
**"Under the Stars"**

_Part I_

-o-o-o-

The halls of Townsville University were… thankfully deserted at this time of night. Good. Just… very good. 

She'd sailed past her companions in the lab, her peers in class, just… avoid the looks, ignore the little snickers… just… 

It was Blossom's fault. She should have known, should have figured, those late nights he'd refused to tell her about… the "soloist" only meetings. 

God Blossom was an idiot. It still stung even after that...horrendous event.

Should Blossom have lost control the way she did? No. Was it natural when one comes across their boyfriend of a full year doing naked aerobics with that freshman prodigy of a clarinet player- was he helping her clean her reed then with his tongue? Was that it? 

She should have known but she hadn't and now… just forget it. What was the point. 

She'd been cheated on. At least her and Dexter had ended amicably- one couldn't choose their sexuality and him and Mandark made an adorable couple… she'd shoved past them Blossom ought to apologize tomorrow. 

But still… cheated… she'd been _cheated on?_ The idea was almost… unfathomable. 

Though why she didn't know- after all Blossom was just like any ordinary woman in this world-. 

_Craaaaack._

… mayhaps a _tiny_ bit stronger…. Yes but… those stones were on their way out anyway! Who really it was inevitable _anyone_ stamping their foot would have broken….it. 

…. Blossom hastily dug in her purse, grabbed her checkbook and wrote a quick check before shoving it underneath the door of the lovely home whose outer wall she may have….just kicked a hole in. Thankfully the McGovens loved her and her sisters, they'd saved their cat from a mutated rat last week-. 

….sometimes Blossom wondered what the hell was in this city's water. She really did. 

She was doing it again. Distracting herself, avoiding the issue at hand, the heartbreaking… infuriating issue that she had run from the University campus to...to what? Escape it? How could it be helped?! It had gone viral on the school feed, Faceplace was exploding, she'd turned her phone off- the amateur film maker who had walked into the auditorium just in time to witness the great Blossom and Jared shitshow and captured it for all to see on their own cellphone was now a school celebrity and Blossom had received a combination of sympathy and derision from random strangers on the internet for the sacrilege of "breaking a poor innocent clarinet" in her unhinged rage. 

Was Blossom the asshole? Oh absa-fucking-lutely and she didn't _care._

The stupid freshie she'd left off with a warning. She'd known deep down how her boyfriend was with a pair of perky tits. 

Her clarinet survived. Jared's didn't. Case closed. 

She was a ruthless clarinet murderer: in the orchestral court of appeals she would admit only to a crime of passion. And she would laugh doing it. 

_Oh yes your honor Mr. Conductor - I killed the clarinet and I'll do it again too! I'll snap all the reeds, and dislodge all the keys!! Mwahahaha!_

Truly she was a criminal mastermind. 

Oh look. A bench. Fabulous. She could commiserate and figure out a worthwhile explanation and plea so she wouldn't end up being sister to an _actual_ murderer. 

Buttercup was pissed but Bubbles was vicious. Would it be crass of her to tell Jared he ought to catch a convenient case of malaria and she would happily provide the mosquitos? 

No. No it wouldn't but it also wouldn't be very nice and so Blossom was stuck. 

Pity but at least it wasn't raining oh wait… no that wasn't good no rain to drown herself in before her sisters inevitably came looking for her sporting battle gear and make shift weapons… 

Well actually knowing Bubbles she'd break into Mojo's observatory and demand a real laser… 

...well … again actually in these circumstances Mojo would happily give it to her… 

If not demand to come himself because….

_That sort of behavior was dispicable and not in the evil super hero way but in a way that was crass and ill mannered most unbecoming in a wannabe villain- what! What do you mean he was not some aspiring upstart trying to invade Townsville!!! EVEN MORE UNACCEPTABLE!!!!_

Yes… that had been his reaction to Buttercup's last heartbreak in high school. Blossom had had to wrestle off an extremely angry green ape off some foolish lacrosse player even with help from…

"There a reason you're out so late Puff?" 

_Speak of the devil._

Brick Jojo. She should have known. When Blossom was feeling low she could always count on the Red Rowdy to be right there to make it worse. 

She sighed, "I think I ought to be asking you the same question Rowdyruff- staking out a bank?" 

He rolled his eyes, "Hilarious, but no seriously what's got a stick up your ass, you look bitchier than normal." He said crassly. 

"Charming and I just needed to think of ways to appease my frothing at the mouth sisters." 

He blinked but then nodded, "Ah, the video. I see." She tensed. Good _God_ how far had that video spread!? Last time she checked he wasn't even local anymore! 

"I transferred this semester." He answered her unspoken question. Damn him, he'd always been able to do that and it was infuriating. 

Was Blossom that easy to read? 

"Oh… I see." She muttered. 

"Yeah, pops needed me home, you know planning the next grand world domination scheme and shit." 

Blossom snorted. "He hasn't been active in years, he has coffee with my father at least twice a week." She shook her head. 

"Guess villains can reform then. Damn, well at least rent is cheaper here." 

"Not living with your father?" 

"Nah." He shrugged. "That looks terrible with the ladies babe." She bristled.

"Oh of course, how silly of me." She drawled. 

"Yeah it was, move over, you're on my brooding bench." 

Blossom proceeded to shift her legs so they spread full across. 

"I got here first, so you go stand over there." 

"Not very everything nice of you." 

"Bite me."

"Shouldn't we have dinner first?"

"You're disgusting." 

"Why thank you, Seriously though.. You okay?"

Her feet got shifted and he plopped down anyway. Cad. 

"Never better, I'm utterly humiliated and likely going to face accessory to murder charges as well as destruction of property but never better Brick how are _you_ this fine _fucking_ evening?"

He blinked, "Did you just cuss?" 

"Fuck, shit, bitch, _fuuuuuck."_ She said dryly. "Shall I repeat myself as you get your camera, to record it for future generations?" 

"... Shit you really are pissed." He muttered. 

_No shit Sherlock._

"That was pretty nasty though… the way that guy was laughing… no reason to post it." 

Blossom shrugged. "It's an inevitable part of the internet and if I'm to be indicted for the murder of that stupid instrument then so be it, it sounded like a dying _rat_ as it perished and I'm _glad._ " 

"I would have done worse and not just to the stupid clarinet." Brick mumbled. 

"That's because you're a supervillain-." She sighed. 

"Former." He cut in and she nodded. 

" _Former_ supervillain whereas I'm a heroine who triumphs over evil and does nothing _baaad._ " 

"Except to clarinets." 

"Damned thing took too long to die." Another mutter. Brick was still looking at her oddly. 

"What?" She said churlishly. 

"You're… different." He said slowly. 

"Did you think I'd be the same little miss perfect my whole life?" 

"Yes." 

"... Okay fair." Another sigh. "Very fair." 

It went quiet after that and this position was awkward so she moved her feet back to ground. 

"... It's nice out." He murmured. She frowned. 

"It's a typical city night." 

"Yeah… nice stars though." 

"Those are satellites Brick." 

"... Fair…. No wait no, that's definitely not- that big bright one." He pointed and she squinted.

"That's… Venus. I think. No, maybe? Could be a star I guess." 

"And she doubted me." He snickered. 

"Don't push your luck Rowdyruff." She said quietly. "so you're back then?" 

"The Red one is back in town Babe, heh miss me?" 

She had a cutting retort ready- really she did but… 

"You know…. I think I actually did." She said quietly. "Strange as that sounds." 

"I've heard stranger." He stretched and his arm went over the back of the bench and...oh for goodness' sake. 

"Did you just pull a yawn and arm move on me?" 

"Me? Oh please, I hardly _yawned_ , such is the mark of an amateur of which I am not because -." He paused. "Goddamn it I sound like my dad." 

She giggled slightly, "you said it not me." 

"Shall I repeat _that_ for _you_ to get on camera then- even the score?" She flushed and averted her gaze. His frown deepened, "Babe, you know it'll blow over in a few days, hell some celebrity may have just gotten a new kitten and dressed it up in a princess costume as we speak so it could be over already-!!" 

"Brick… I broke a clarinet in half, called my ex boyfriend a slew of terrible names in three different languages-." 

"Which was kind of hot just so you know-." 

_Just going to ignore that._

"And then threw sheet music in the air and zapped it to pieces." She finished.

"You forgot: _'practice this you sniveling toad! Ribbit ribbit_

"... Thank you. Goody, assault charges are a definite then." 

"Nah babe, and even if they are he'll drop charges pretty quick." 

"Oh you think so? I'm honestly waiting for blue and red lights to be waiting for me at home." 

His eyes narrowed then. "Oh they could be you're right." She jolted back. "But it'd be the biggest mistake of his miserable little life if he did. Well next to cheating on a Powerpuff girl that is." 

She flushed but he slouched against the bench. 

"You're too nice babe, and the fucker knows it. Anyone else and that clarinet would have ended up lodged in-!" He trailed before ….he stood up? 

Blossom stood as well. Confused. 

"Brick-?" 

"See you around Blossom." She sucked in a breath - had he just called her by-??? 

She didn't have time to ask or even react. Quick as he had come...he was gone. She saw the red streak in the sky almost like a shooting star race above her.

...strange. 

He was back in Townsville though… so perhaps that wouldn't be the last time they encountered each other… though it was a rather big...city and ...school? 

Wait had he transferred to Townsville U?? 

_Badum. Badum._

Odd… 

Why did that thought…. Suddenly cause her heart to start racing? 

...no matter, it was late and her sisters would begin to worry… if not assume the worst and go off on a preliminary hunt and...never mind.

She ought to just go home. 

It wasn’t like… this city was too big… she’d run into him again… 

_Badum. Badum._

Eventually. 

**-o-o-o-**

**End of part I**


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last here is part II - Enjoy!!!

"I'm gonna kill him! Look at him and that smirking little strumpet!" 

"That's...not the other-." 

"So he was cheating on BOTH of you!!!? Ooooooh that-that DOO DOO BRAIN!" 

_CRASH._

"Bubbles, please calm down, it's not that big of a deal-." 

"HE'S NOT EVEN THAT CUTE!" 

"... Some girls like…musicians?" 

The Alpha Phi sorority house was in an uproar after that for days as her little sister planned her cheating ex's imminent punishment and demise, while Blossom not for the first time found herself…cursing social media. 

"Aw c'mon Bloss! Just come with us!!! Pleeeeeeeeease!!!! It'll be fuuuuuun! There'll be lots of cute guys there!!!!!" 

"...Yes but Bubbles…a costume party?" 

"Uh yeah! A costume party! Mystery! Excitement! Cute boys! You won't even miss that Dingus or whatever!" 

"I don't actually." 

"... Really?"

"Yes, I don't….he never felt… right I guess. It was a means to an end… it just it wasn't going to be forever Bubbles." 

"Well, maybe you'll find your forever tonight!" 

"Fat chance-." 

"Oh nonsense! Now where did I put that corset." 

"... I'm sorry what? What corset? Bubbles-!" 

-o-o-o-   
  
**"Under the Stars"**

_Part II_

-o-o-o-

If anyone had told Blossom Utonium she'd be standing in a closet, a far too tiny closet, with plastic stars plastered all over it for a sense of...ambiance...or something, whatever the Sorority had decided - but to be in here…doing this sort of behavior… with… _him_ … just… Brick…Jojo of all people, she would have laughed in their face, assumed they'd had far too much punch in one evening, and…now…

"... Hello again," she finally mumbled and he only scoffed, pointedly keeping his face etched in a deep overall _scowl_ glaring at the door they'd both been unceremoniously shoved through by a duo of far too eager blondes who had shut the door in their face. 

_Tch...hello to you too._

He _finally_ looked at her. "Hi," he answered. 

The artificial stars plastered all over the ceiling gave the cramped closet a sense of...romance...or something, whatever the sorority had decided, but to be in here…doing this sort of behavior…with… _him_ …just… 

"How have…you been?" 

"... Okay. What about you?" 

"I'm good." She folded her arms. "Just school mostly." 

"Oh yeah… same… sooo." 

"So…" 

Silence. His face fell into a scowl. 

"This is just...great," he muttered and Blossom grunted in response. He snorted. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." 

"I hate parties." 

"And I concur, this party is a joke." He leaned against the side of the closet and checked his watch. "Fuck, it hasn't even been five minutes."

"How long has it been?" 

"A minute and ten… no, eleven seconds.," 

Blossom groaned. "I didn't even want to come to this stupid party, but Bubbles made me." The hyperactive sorority girl who was far too excited - suspiciously so, honestly - that Blossom had agreed to come to this shindig. 

"Tch, you got one of those too?" 

"One of what?" 

"A meddling blond who likes blue and annoying the closest redhead they can find," he muttered.   
  


_"Blosssssssommmmm!"_

_"No."_

_"But Blossssssom!!!"_

_"Bubbles, I have homework."_

_"You always have homework! C'monnnn! I've got just the thing! You gotta come! Please please pleeeeeeeeease!!!!"  
  
_

She swallowed the snort. "Yes…that's an apt description of Bubbles, alright." 

Brick chuckled. "Boomer wouldn't let up until I agreed. Butch hightailed it out just in time;- me, not so lucky." 

"Let me guess, the Hell-2-Waiz concert?" she asked.

"The very same. Buttercup?" 

"Of course. Time?" 

"Two minutes, seventeen seconds." 

She raised an eyebrow. "How precise is that watch?" 

"Pretty precise. You need it for the medical field." 

"You're in medicine?" She blinked and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course, what else is there to actually have a minute chance of challenging me?" He frowned and shook his watch again, like it would somehow magically make time pass faster. "You?" 

"Hm?" Blossom shifted her weight between her feet. 

"Your major? We're stuck in here, may as well make the time pass _somehow_ ," he drawled. 

"Oh…criminal justice." 

He snorted. "That's typical. How unoriginal." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

Brick watched her in that smug, knowing way he had. "You're a superhero who's majoring in criminal justice. Do you have any idea how cliché that is? Please tell me you have an _interesting minor."_

She clenched her fists. "I don't see how that's any of your business." 

"Two minutes, fifty-nine seconds says it is. Talk." 

...Fair. Blossom tapped her far too high heels on the ground and shoved another coat out of her face. "Botany." 

His eyebrow rose, or at least she thought it did. It was rather dark in here. 

"Oh, now see, _now_ we're getting somewhere. You like plants, eh?" His eyes glowed as they…lingered on her. "Explains the costume choice. Poison Ivy. Heh. Unusual for you." 

"Plants are interesting. I like to garden." 

_Stop looking at me like that._

She adjusted her…admittedly risqué corset top, which had _not_ been her first choice but again, Bubbles had _insisted_. Why couldn't Blossom have been Liberty Belle again? Or a cat? She would have made a cute cat! 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up suddenly and warily she brought her eyes upwards only to come face to face with that searing red gaze once more. Her throat felt dry before she folded her arms tighter and bit her bottom lip. 

He needed to stop looking at her like that. She was poison, her ex had already gone and called her "toxic" among other lovely insults all over social media until it had finally, mysteriously stopped. Blossom imagined Buttercup had had something to do with that, but… 

Like hell was Blossom going to pay a further _dime_. She'd paid for the stupid overpriced instrument - her father had insisted - but suddenly he needed an emotional reparation! He'd feared for his liiiiiife! 

Well, maybe one shouldn't be fucking a fellow clarinetist in the pit when your _girlfriend_ was in the building _right next door_ ! Or cheating on said clarinetist _and_ enraged girlfriend with a fucking trumpet player. Seriously, the TVSU orchestral ensemble was in an uproar. 

_Should have actually stuck it up his ass…_

"You know, the harder you do that the more your tits rise up, right?" He chuckled and her cheeks flared again before she grabbed a handy coat and hid behind it. 

"Pervert!" she hissed. 

"Three minutes, nineteen seconds through Seven Minutes of Heaven," he countered smoothly. 

"I hate this game." 

"And so do I. We have that in common." 

"Why'd you agree then?" Had Bubbles _glued_ this on?? It didn't _move_! 

"Did I not mention the whiny annoying blond who doesn't know how to shut up? Hey, your right tit isn't even. I don't think that corset even fits you properly." 

She sent him a scathing look. "Of course it doesn't; it's not _mine_ . It's _hers._ She just thought it'd look _perfect_ with this costume that I didn't choose." 

Brick snickered. "Blonde got you whipped, eh?" 

"It's the damn eyes. By the way, what are you supposed to be?" 

He sent her a withering look of his own. "I'm Doctor Frankenstein, duh." 

"And you say I'm unoriginal." 

"Tch, touché, Babe." He chuckled lowly. "Touché." 

"Oh, I'm Babe again?" She folded her arms. "You've done a good job of avoiding me since-" 

He buzzed his lips. "TVSU is a big campus." 

_Not that big._

Blossom shrugged. "Sure." 

"Don't give me that." 

"Give you what?" 

"You know _what."_

"Do I?" 

He growled before sulking against the wall, glaring daggers at her. She returned the look evenly.

"I'm aware we're not exactly friends, Brick… But the least you could do is acknowledge my existence once in a while-oof!" 

Brick’s hands were at either side of her head, pinning her to the starry wall and… oh…that stare…it was…um... 

"You're in a corset that's too small for you and wearing fishnets," he said, his voice a in a frenzied hush,and his grip seemed to tighten. "Dressed up as a fucking _supervillain_ . Did you _really_ think I wasn't going to notice that?" 

Blossom’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at him looming over her before she pushed him back with a finger. Shakily but…firmly. 

_Toxic. Tyrant. Possessive._

"This was hardly for your entertainment," she murmured. "I was supposed to be a cat. A nice little kitty cat, and then Bubbles found this." 

She shrugged helplessly. He was deterred.

"Oh…so Cat Woman then. Nice." He grinned, and her cheeks flared again. "You know though, Poison Ivy was always my favorite. She knew what she was about…" 

His hand drifted to her waist. 

_Huh? What?_

"Are...are you aware that I know of at least three plants that can give you a permanent case of blue balls…? If I don't just freeze them myself, that is." Blossom poked his chest again. 

_What is going on?_

Brick rubbed the spot thoughtfully. "Hm, that does sound… _insidious._ So is that why you chose botany: when traditional methods don't work, you slip a bit of homemade truth serum in their drink?" 

"Don't be daft…that doesn't exist." 

"Yet. Sure someone as brilliant as you can figure it out just as quickly as some comic book did." 

Blossom went silent. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Not again…._

"As she doesn't deny it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Miss Everything Nice's plan of attack. Use her fanciful plants to save the day…" She barely swallowed the yelp when his arm looped around her lower back and she was suddenly chest to chest with him. "Before bedtime," he finished before he threw her a truly diabolical grin. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded harshly, raggedly. Her breath hitched when he responded only by pulling her closer. 

_….what the hell?_

_Badumbadumbadum_

"Seven Minutes in Heaven, Babe…" He checked his watch and his grin grew. "And we got four minutes and twenty-three seconds to go." 

_He wasn't serious...was he? Could he be?_

_Toxic. Tyrant. Possessive._

"You're joking," she said quickly. He only chuckled. 

"Sorry, Babe, I don't own a purple suit. Next time maybe, stick with the theme of the night, you know?" 

She swallowed the laugh. If she laughed, she was doomed. 

_Yes… doomed. Um…_

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"I… Yes, I suppose that's a…fair point, but…" She swallowed. "We…barely know each other. Well, we do _know_ each other, of course...but…we…" He gave her an odd look. "We only just learned each other's majors! I mean…you only just returned to- You know we shouldn't …" 

She felt her throat dry when he slipped the lab coat off and it dropped to the floor. She bit her lip. That undershirt was delightfully fitted and the bold red tie… Oh dear. He threw her another dastardly smile that absolutely did _not_ make her toes curl or her breath hitch-!

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"And this is a problem?" he murmured in...oh God, that tone. What was going on? This was Brick! This was the boy she'd had the great bubblegum war with back in elementary! 

She'd won, but the shorter look had suited him back then, admittedly. The small ponytail he was currently sporting though… 

Oh…um…right, he was expecting an answer, wasn't he? 

"I'm just saying…seven minutes… is…only just that…seven minutes," she croaked. 

"Exactly. And no time like the present." 

She didn't have a chance to answer, his arm had slid around her waist once again and oh…. Oh this was….nice,... Very...nice. 

His mouth was unfairly warm and strangely insistent, perhaps due to the constant ticking of the clock, and maybe even because he wanted to be doing this. A part of Blossom, a tiny part of her - a bud really - remembered the heated glance he’d thrown her way almost as soon as she'd walked through the door. 

That lingering glance had been…appreciative…yes. 

But this was… _Brick._

Brick, the male bane of her existence for twelve long years: from academic rivalries to the nightmare of puberty, from fighting in the destroyed streets of Townsville to bellowing finely-crafted insults towards each other in debate class. He'd always been there, a dark red shadow lying in wait for what, she didn't know. 

Then he hadn't been there anymore _._ He was just gone, off to school, off to make his own life just as Blossom had. The foolishness of their childhood rivalry was long past them, and the uneasy truce made in young adulthood gave way to casual indifference, acquaintanceship… 

Of course, Blossom soon had had plenty of other things to concern herself with and surely he did too. The occasional glimpses of him during school breaks had been distantly polite, nothing special and…nothing special at all. Of course, it wasn't like…they could... Never mind. 

But here, now…. Suddenly he was…kissing her. And not for nothing… This was no mere kiss. She'd experienced many different sorts over the years, but this one was surprisingly… 

Why did it feel…. _right._

Was she supposed to be _enjoying_ a kiss from a Rowdyruff Boy? Probably not. But…well, she was. His hair was surprisingly soft and the scruff on his chin tickled, and… Oh lord, what was she doing?! 

She broke away and that grunt sounded almost feral but really, breathing was a necessary action one had to take. His grip on her hips only tightened.

"What are we doing?" she asked. 

He only looked at his watch. "Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds." He slammed her against the star-strewn wall again, and the wood cracked and groaned. Blossom sucked in a horrified breath. 

"They're going to hear us!" she hissed. 

"So?" 

"We're going to break the closet!" 

"...Touché." Off the wall she went and she barely swallowed the yelp before she was swung around and oh… How strangely romantic. Blossom had always liked the image of a man carrying her. She'd done the carrying most of the time…and this too was...nice. 

One of those hands was a little too close to her barely covered bottom but there wasn't much room to work with in here. 

"You had to be Poison Ivy. You _had_ to be the hot villain. You did it on purpose, didn't you?" He continued nibbling her ear and those weird glowing stars around them gave his eyes an eerie glimmer. 

"Mm yes, I absolutely picked the one you seem to fantasize over. It was completely my motivation." 

_What am I doing?_

He laughed quietly. "Knew it, tease." His grip on her tightened. "Always such a tease."

_Always…?_

_Badum. Badum._

"Why Poison Ivy?" She quickly changed the subject. 

"Meh, who knows. Probably the hair." Case in point, he twisted a piece of hers in his hand. 

"Ah, a bit of narcissism in there?" she said nervously. 

"Naturally, I can't resist a pretty redhead.” He grasped her close again, but she put a shaky hand to his mouth. 

"Brick… Brick, what are we doing?"

"Making out." 

"No, I mean it… What are we _doing_?" 

Brick narrowed those searing eyes before Blossom suddenly found herself pressed against the opposite wall once again. 

"Does it matter?" he said in another hushed frenzy. 

"Yes." She bit her lip and his eyes fastened on the gesture. "It's just a game, I know, but…" 

"Fuck games," he said huskily. Her cheeks flushed. "We've been playing them long enough." 

"P-Pardon?" 

_Badum. Badum. Badumdum_

"You heard me." 

"I...I did?" 

_Badumbadumbadum._

"I…" 

He placed his hands on either side of her head and pressed against her, both fell against the star covered wall. The dim light brought a slight...glow to his eyes. She swallowed with a dry throat, and watched him move a strand of copper hair from her bottom lip. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"We've been playing this game for years, over and over, new ways, new boards, new rules…and I am… _sick of it._ Over and fucking over, this shit happens and we never talk about it again -" He murmured. 

Blossom gaped at him. "What… Nothing ever happens-!"

"Oh, so last Spring Break didn't happen?" 

She froze and...her throat went dry. Faint memories: loud music, pouring drinks, the coarse gritty sand crunching under feet and bottom when someone stumbled… Wiping away her tears…taking the offered hand…and pulling it down with her.

_"Whee!"_

_"You're a lame ass,." Brick sneered. "Fuck, it's not even that much, what a lightweight."_

_She scowled and smacked his arm. "Oh hush you. Just hush. Look who's talking, you're buzzed toooo-!" She giggled._

_"But not as much as youuuu." He mocked and she pouted._

_Silence. They lay on the sand together. The raucous party in the distance seemed a faint memory._

_"How long have you been back?" She finally broke it._

_"A few weeks." He shrugged._

_"I'm sure your brothers are happy."_

_"I'm just relieved they didn't burn Mojo's observatory down."_

_"A true accomplishment, no doubt."_

_"No doubt."_

_More silence. They just stared up at the black sky, at the thousands of stars glowing above them. Their pale light danced in those crimson irises, lovelier than she remembered. She averted her gaze._

_Brick broke the silence first. "I heard about Dexter."_

_"I'm going to assume from Boomer," Blossom said._

_"Nope, Butch."_

_"Ah. Buttercup then."_

_"Yep."_

_"Is there such a thing as privacy anymore?"_

_"Not for us… Never for us."_

_Silence. The music was still blaring in the distance. Why had she come to this sandy alcove? Alone. With…_

_"It wasn't a big deal. He can't help it. He...can't choose what his sexuality is and honestly… I think he's happier now than he ever was with me."_

_"Typical everything nice talking…"_

_"No, I'm happy for him! For both of them. It's about time, but it's just…lonely, I guess. He was my best friend."_

_"Isn't he still?"_

_"Well of course! Just, it's… different. There's a new… space there. She put a hand to her chest.“I don't know, I'm buzzed and I'm not thinking clearly. Don't mind me." She finished quietly. He stared at her for a long moment… or maybe it wasn't that much time at all but eventually he turned his head to stare back up at the sky._

_"Tch… lightweight."_

_She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes._

_"Don't make fun of me!" she said._

_"But it's just so easy."_

_"Still as mean as ever!"_

_"The worst."_

_Silence again._

_She bit her lip and turned her gaze back to the sky as well._

_"...At least he had the decency to tell me…to apologize even." She whispered towards the stars. Brick didn't move. "He didn't need to after all but…at least he didn't sneak around or try something despicable like cheating...."_

_"He's a decent guy, I'll give you that. Glad the two of you are still friends." He sat up briefly but then oddly plopped himself right back at her side only….closer. "But he knew better than to cheat, even if it had ever crossed his mind… "_

_"Because my sister's would have had his head. Never fuck with Bubbles."_

_Brick snorted. "Yeah… let's go with that."_

_"You can laugh, but remember what happened to Todd…."_

_He blinked then whistled lowly. "Oh…right, yeah, dragging Butch and Mojo off him was one thing… but that was just sadistic. How many pieces was it?"_

_"Seven, along with one warning spiked on his fence."_

_"Tch… rest in peace poor motorcycle."_

_"... He did deserve it."_

_"He did, have to say though… damn Bubbles. What happened to everything nice?"_

_"We all have spice still in us, Brick… don't forget that."_

_"Oh I won't babe… Trust me, I won't."_

_Silence again._

_They were chest to chest_

_"What are you doing?" she whispered._

_"Don't know…. what are you doing?" Their fingers had slowly... explicably laced._

_"Don't know." Her eyes closed. She was buzzed, he was tipsy, she was sad, he was here. He was warm and the stars twinkled above them._

_"I might be sad,." she whispered._

_"I know you're sad." He answered._

_His voice was just as soft._

_"I don't want to hate him."_

_"But you do."_

_Blossom sniffled. "I hate it."_

_"I hate it too."_

_"Why?"_

_He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Secret."_

_"That's no fun."_

_"You're too drunk to hear it and I'm not drunk enough to say it."_

_"...what?"_

_The chuckle...seemed muted. "Nothing babe… it's a nice night, just try to enjoy it."_

Wait a minute…. Wait… WAIT! 

"Brick… Brick do...do you-?" 

"Babe, we'll talk in a bit but can we go back to making out now? We have a minute and twenty-four seconds left to satisfy enough sexual tension so I can talk to you properly and not just lock us in another closet,." he breathed hoarsely.

"I…. Okay?" 

It was admittedly silent after that, no more talking, just delicious kissing that made her toes curl in her leather boots, but she'd never admit to that of course. 

By the time the timer _finally_ went off outside, she had slipped down, he had his coat back on, and her hair was perfectly immaculate. Ah, super speed, had to love it. 

Bubbles didn't seem amused by it though because of course her sister had been the sorority girl who'd whipped open the "Star" door with a big grin on her face, which promptly fell. "Killjoy," she mumbled, but she let Blossom through. Another blond, Boomer, jabbed Brick's side but he only just headed straight for the booze table. Huh….well… that was that she guessed? 

The game was apparently resuming but after that… Well, anyone else would be subpar and she wasn't drunk enough to make due; was it slightly ironic that a Rowdyruff was the best kiss she'd ever had? Probably, but what happened under the stars stayed under the stars. 

Sorority rules or what not. 

She needed a drink. Dull the senses a bit, relax, be merry, whatever. - Ugh, would Bubbles be angry if she just bailed? Probably, but-HEY! 

Blossom was abruptly pulled into the shadows. 

"Not so fast. We're not done,." Brick murmured before looking over his shoulder before leaning down slightly. "...We need to talk." He murmured in her ear.

"That's one of the most horrifying sentences of the English language,." she retorted. 

"... Not as terrifying as it is being the one to say it." He gave her a wry smile. 

_Badum. Badum._

"You're acting odd." 

"Maybe… or I'm finally just being smart." 

She shook her head. "I can smell the beer on your breath." 

He tensed., "I might have chugged one more beer before coming to find you." 

"One?" She said doubtfully. 

"... Okay three." He muttered. 

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk." 

"Buzzed. Tipsy.- It’s courage juice." 

"What are you so afraid of?"

Brick tensed. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"So why the courage juice?" 

Silence. He averted his gaze, and much like… a nervous school boy scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes continued to dart around the room, centering on anything… but her.

 _Badum. Badum._

"I may have had a beer or two also _before_ getting here and probably just now sobering up from that... Yeah." 

"Why?" 

"How else am I going to be brave enough to finally say it?" 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Say...what?" She asked redundantly… because… it... it was obvious.... wasn't it....but..., 

_Badum. Badum. Badum…._

"Brick?" 

She hated how small her voice was just then Blossom… Blossom didn't… she was always the one who -! 

_Toxic. Tyrant. Possessive._

_…. Poison Ivy indeed._

She bit her bottom lip. "You…like me…don't you Brick?"

He only swallowed. "Always so blunt. Not reciprocated, I'm sure." 

"You're putting me on the spot here."

Silence. His eyes had gone wide but Blossom was the one to avert her gaze this time. 

"I get it…. Trust me, I get it Babe- Blossom." A chill went through her spine. "Blossom, I mean-." He stiffened when she grabbed his hand, and….she didn't know why she did but… 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"...What if I don't want to give you an answer until you're completely sober?" She said quietly and for a moment it was like the rest of the party seemed to… fade around them. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"I know a good place nearby…. It's good for talking." She continued. "And… like I said…." Her grip tightened on him. "I… don't like parties Brick." 

His face fell, but he nodded, "Yeah… same." He murmured. "Kind of a stupid move on my part huh?" 

Her lip curled slightly but she reached up to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. "A little. Let's go get you sobered up." 

Their fingers laced and her chest twinged but she swallowed it and concentrated on leading him down the precarious stairs. The alcohol had finally begun to affect him it seemed. 

"This wasn't the plan." He groaned. Blossom giggled, "No really… it wasn't." He whined. "I come back, I tell that loser your sister was always complaining about to hit the road, seriously babe? A clarinet? If you want a music guy then let me restart the music shit Mom tried to force on me-!" 

She raised an eyebrow and he stumbled. "You hated the piano." 

"But you like musicians." He muttered. She rolled her eyes and steadied him. 

"I like many things." Her grip strengthened on his arm as Brick stumbled again, 

"You know… it really sucked when I had to be a fucking good boy when you still had that lame-ass boyfriend-" 

"Please don't bring that up…" she interrupted. "Don't spoil the mood, it's a lovely night." 

He sighed out loud, "Yeah I know… just…" he sighed again. "I'm… just dumb." He muttered. "Really… really _dumb."_ He snorted. "I'll never call Boomer dumb again, fuck I'm dumb." He shook his head. "I mean look at you, you're dressed as Poison Fucking Ivy, the hottest comic super villain _ever_ and I'm too drunk to get to enjoy it any higher than first base." 

Note to self: "buzzed" Rowdyruff Boy's had absolutely _no_ filters. She nodded. 

"That is correct." 

He muttered under his breath. "And Bubbles will never get you in that again." He said mournfully. She felt her lips curl as she shook her head. 

"Nope." She popped the p' and one could almost think she'd just told him he missed a chance for a million dollars. 

"Fuck my life I'm never drinking again. Courage juice or not!" He lamented. "Is this even a thing now or am I passed out in a corner?" 

"It's quite real to me." 

"Pinch me then." 

"Where would you like me to pinch you?" 

"Oh that's not even funny babe, especially because I can't sweep you off your feet into the bedroom." 

She paused. "You're very blunt tonight." 

"I should have been blunt a year ago!" He buzzed his lips. "Seriously, a fucking _clarinet_ \- God I fucked up." 

"It was my choice to date him." 

"Exactly and I fucked up, and got you hurt, I knew he was a player the second I saw the turd but nooooo- I have to be a _good_ boy now, and just… what if you'd fucking married him!" 

".... Brick I think you need to sit down." 

"No, no see courage juice!" He pointed at her. "Fuck it, just what if you'd married him, fuck what if you had _invited me_ to watch you marry him!" 

"Brick… I haven't even graduated college and honestly you're too drunk for us to be having this conversation, so let's just get you back to your-." 

He seized her shoulders, "Fucking hell, babe… babe I can't watch you marry a cheating clarinet player! Or a trumpet player, or a drum, fuck what if you find a saxophone! Just give me time Blossom! I'll learn an instrument juuuuust for you!!!" 

She blinked. "That's…. Not necessary-." 

"But what if you married him!" He gave her another shake. "You can't marry him, I was an idiot! Give me time to learn the piano again!!!" 

"... I'm not getting married Brick. To Jared or...anyone right now so ...you have time?" He wasn't going to remember a thing about this, his voice was already starting to slur. 

Her face ended up buried in his shirt, "Good,don't get married until I'm the next Mozart. You're gonna have a musician just give me a...minute." He said quietly and ...stumbled again 

Uh oh. Blossom quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as he fell. His nose in the crook of her neck, she flushed, how strange that this seemed oddly more…. intimate than their frenzied make out session in the starry closet. 

"Brick…" she murmured. 

"You're….so….beautiful. You're worth a piano ...worth two pianos… no… a hundred!" 

"Brick I don't need a musician-." She protested again through giggles. 

"Yes you doooo-! Just gimme time!!!!" He whined through her hair. 

"You're drunk and you're not going to remember anything…" 

"Yes I will…" he slurred. She frowned. "Because I'm just _buzzed_." 

"Oh really?" She snorted. "Buzzed huh?" They ended up on a bench and his head rested heavily on her shoulder. 

"I just need to rest my eyes for a bit's is all." She laughed lowly as she brushed his bangs back. 

"Goodnight Brick." 

"I'm not sleeping, just resting my'sh eyes." 

"Mmhm." She said serenely. "Yes I believe you." 

"I just… gotta do piano again...yeah...that's it." He mumbled. "Worth it…" 

She sighed. "Tell you what Brick….if you're serious, which maybe you are, maybe you aren't, this is a conversation I'd rather have with you sober. So… same time, same place next week...okay?" 

His face was buried in her shoulder. "Kay'sh. I'll be' sh there." 

She rolled her eyes. "It's a date then."

Only a soft snoring was her answer. 

Oh well…. She smiled softly. 

It wasn't like he'd remember anything anyway. 

And he didn't, they barely spoke the remainder of the week and the next about anything save the awkward pleasantries, and embarrassed apologies and _"Don't worry about it."s_ typical of any innocent college Greek party. 

No word of course about… anything else they'd...spoken about that night. 

Then before Blossom could even believe it

Saturday evening was upon them and… she found herself heading down a familiar path... like a goddamn hopeful fool. 

Blossom had no idea what she was doing here or why her heart had begun to pound. 

It wasn't like….anyone would be...waiting-. 

There was someone on the bench. A tall ...redheaded someone wearing… a worn red cap. 

_Badum. Badum._

It was a coincidence. It had to be a-. He stood when she approached, his eyes just as wide and only widening at her approach. 

"Blossom!" He exclaimed. "Uh… I...uh...shit." he muttered and scratched his neck sheepishly."you...uh… you showed?" 

"I...well it's on my way home- I… you...remembered?" 

He dumbly nodded. "Yeah… I uh don't remember a lot and fuck… this is not how I wanted to…" He groaned under his breath before taking a long breath. "Fuck it." He cleared his throat. "Hi." 

She blinked, "... Hi?" She answered if simply on instinct. He gave a...wave before looking at his hand, groaning and then sticking them both in his pockets. 

Well this was awkward. Even more awkward than their brief meetings earlier in the week. She looked at him through veiled eyelashes, he seemed quite sober this time at least. She sighed and sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her. 

He started but… joined her anyway. 

"Listen… Blossom-." She leaned back into the bench. The stars were bright tonight. Mocking her really. Her lip tingled from a faint memory of a half coherent hook up under a different kind of stars… just…. No. 

"I… should probably apologize...again." he mumbled. 

"I've already told you, you don't have to-." 

"Yes I do, you deserve...more than a drunk moron slobbering all over you." She flushed. "That .. was not my plan." 

"You were perfectly coherent in the….star closet." She mumbled the last part. 

"Yeah, and then right after I took three shots of "courage juice" or whatever the fuck was in that punch bowl." He tapped his foot listlessly. "and then the night was gone." His face fell. "that wasn't my plan… at _all."_

Her lip curled. "You were never a hard drinker Brick." 

"I'm a fucking lightweight, I admit it, I swear the fire in me or whatever reacts to that damn booze or something." 

She shrugged, "Maybe." 

His own lip curled somewhat. "I'd ask your advice but something tells me a botanist isn't the right kind of doctor for this dilemma." 

"Oh really _doctor_ Jojo, you mean your medical expertise isn't already on the case?" He leaned closer. 

"Listen _Ivy_ \- I'm a doctor in training yeah but there's plenty of medical shit I haven't mastered yet." 

"Oh really… like _what?"_ Their noses were almost touching, and that diabolically...attractive smirk curled around his face. 

"Matters of the heart for one thing… but maybe with the right _partner…_ that could be rectified." Her cheeks burned and she looked at him through veiled eyelashes, he seemed quite sober this time… and … well… 

"I...see. well then… Doctor… what would be your first recommendation for a cure?" 

His smile was wry. "Maybe some protein at first, protein, carbs, iron, all in one setting." He stood. 

"Doctor Jojo, that sounds strangely like a hamburger." She took his extended hand as she stood herself. 

"You're correct Ivy, the diner by South Campus has great ones." 

"Does it? Hm, can't say I've partaken in a while… what are we waiting for then, best get you cured." 

His arm went round her waist, "Afraid there's no cure Babe… but maybe a conversation over how much of a dumbass I've been for the last two-." 

"Three." She said serenely. 

"Three years." He chuckled, "Keeping count have we?" 

"Maybe." Another laugh and she rested her head on his shoulder because...it just felt..right. 

"Still, I was an idiot, and maybe a conversation might help me control the symptoms… I kept you waiting huh?" He flushed. 

She was the one to smile now, "A little. You can make it up to me for the next few days." She bumped his hip meaningfully with her own. 

"Days?" He chuckled. "No, no, sorry there Ivy…" She was turned gently around. "But seeing as this is likely a lifelong affliction." Her cheeks warmed and it only worsened when his lips touched her brow. "You're stuck with me. I dug out that damn piano. Mother is thrilled. You better appreciate it." 

She blinked, then blinked again before she finally burst out laughing and threw her arms around him. "You're an idiot do you know that! Now c'mon, let's go get burgers, I'm absolutely starved." 

"So… is that a yes to the unspoken question I have technically yet to ask-." He trailed but returned her kiss as hungrily as in the Star Closet, if not even more so. Blossom was lifted off her feet and… this was… yes… this was what she'd been… waiting for all along wasn't it? 

Burgers could wait she decided- it was an all nighter place anyway… she was just going to continue kissing her Rowdyruff Boy under the stars. 

...at long last. 

**-o-o-o-**

He was never dating a "celebrity" again, and when he ever found that goddamn freshman who had posted that stupid video(!) 

Fucking… great. The usual slew of angry emails and threatening messages greeted Jared of course but then he saw an ominously official looking email from the Music Department.

….fucking bitch cost him his scholarship didn't she. Fucking-! 

He wasn't even going to read it. It wasn't anyone's fucking business! Besides, the bitch had moved on pretty fast! 

No idea who the fucking redheaded douche bag in a cap posing with two straws in his nose like a fucking imbecile was but seeing as the next tagged picture was them fucking kissing like two immature high schoolers over a table- with an insane amount of "likes" and _finally_ kind of comments that made his teeth grit.

Tch. Good fucking luck. 

Jared had never met a more whiny, high maintenance _bitch_ in his life. 

Maybe he'd sue the bitch. Maybe he'd stick her smug ass face on a few nudes he'd find on the internet. 

Jared Shapiro didn't go down without a fight. Hell no. Uh uh.

He'd ruin the ungrateful bitch and -. 

Hm? What was that? 

There was also a bigger piece of paper: with big...bubbly letters… and four… very… frightening signatures. 

There was also a train ticket.   
  


**Bye bye Jared! It was horrible knowing you!**

**You can leave Townsville now! Good luck!** **: D**

**Love,**

**Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer  
  
**

**PS: Boomer told the Music Dean everything so you've been expelled. Butch hacked into your computer and found all your pictures so you're probably going to be arrested for umm not so nice things. Buttercup brought them all to the Papers so everyone like hates you and I just don't like you because you're a Doo doo brain! LOL - enjoy your trip!**

**PPS: It was just your clarinet this time. Next time it'll be your face. Kisses!**

His hand shook… and… then he looked down again. 

Something cold hit his leg. Hm? His bed...clattered. The fuck? 

Pieces of… . An instrument were scattered across his entire fucking bed, all in different states of...mutilated disrepair, with a picture ...his head attached to the Bell… all ...covered in…. Glitter. 

And a big sigh attached to the reed in blood red marker. ****

**NO ONE. CHEATS. ON. MY. SISTER.**

Jared looked down at the carnage of his hopes, his dreams, and his career….and then at the bloody warning given to him. 

And screamed. 

  
  


_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Jared soon fled into the night...never to be seen again XD haha! 
> 
> What a delightful little universe this was, and just fluffy enough to get me through...some genuinely hard days in the last few weeks. Oh and if anyone is wondering! 
> 
> The Majors in Question: 
> 
> Brick: Pre-Med  
> Blossom: Criminal Justice minor in botany  
> Butch: Computer Science minor in philosophy  
> Buttercup: Journalism minor in English  
> Boomer: Music minor in Communications  
> Bubbles: Nursing 
> 
> Just a minor easter egg in case I ever return to this universe someday haha! Thanks guys! Hope y'all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> *** No actual clarinets were hurt in the making of this fanfic. 
> 
> A little challenge that myself, Kiebs, and Renaerys decided to start! Feel free to join us!"


End file.
